Unaffected
by Corokraze
Summary: Naruto's Team mates find out about Naruto's heritage on a mission and well things don't go to nicely. This is SasuNaru you don't like me don't care. You're allowed to your opinion as I am to mine so don't diss mine and I won't diss yours.
1. The beginning

Summary- Okay Konoha village's animosity towards Naruto has increased over the years and Naruto is now 18. And while on a mission something happens and now he thinks of his life up to this point. Oh and this is a song fic

Disclaimer: This is the only one I'm writing for the whole story I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters, but I do own any characters I made up. This will be a SasuNaru fic.

Song: Unaffected by Hoobastank

Team Seven had just finished up another B ranked mission for the Hokage, and even though they were all Jounin by now they still preferred to work in their old teams. But something happened on this one mission, that will give team seven an inner look into their resident loud mouth, and it's not what they expected.

**Naruto's POV**

(It never seems to be

Because what I believe

A moment I'm not trying.)

'I swear on my dream to be the next Hokage that I will never ever escort another villager out of town. He knew the rule and still told. Bastard' Even though Naruto was thinking this none of his teammates could tell, for each one was contemplating all the new information that they just learned. "MINNA I'M HUNGARY!!!" Naruto yelled, 'that's right just continue to act the same and they will forget you dropped the mask.'

"Naruto shut UP!!!" Sakura yelled, at the blonde. 'So he's the demon fox huh? That explains a lot. So this means Sasuke is stronger in the long run. Naruto just used the fox like a steroid. YEAH SASUKE ROCKS!!!' Inner Sakura yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"But Sakura..." Naruto started to say but was then interrupted.

"Sakura's right dobe just shut up." Sasuke's frigid voice shot from Naruto's left.

'OH YEAH I KNEW SASUKE TOTALLY DIGS ME.' Inner Sakura shouted, while Sakura on the outside just blushed.

"Fine..." Naruto just sighed, and walked further up ahead to scout for a place to camp for the night. 'Guess my hopes that their views on me wouldn't change were stupid in the beginning."

(To show them who I am

Why can't they understand?

The things that they're denying.)

'Hn, dobe why didn't you ever tell me I would have understood.' Sasuke thought, totally ignoring Sakura who had latched onto his arm and was talking non-stop about what they should name their baby or something like that he didn't care enough to pay attention to that waste of space. (Nothing against Sakura just she's not going to be a very good character in this story cause I need someone close to Naruto to hurt. I'M SORRY NARUTO FORGIVE ME!!)

"Damn Sakura, damn Sasuke, wait what am I doing I can't say that about them their still near me aren't they. God I hope they don't turn on me. Please don't let them turn on me." Naruto muttered under his breath, as he found a good place to stop for the night. "HEY GUYS I FOUND A GOOD SPOT!" Naruto yelled back, only to have a hand clamped on his mouth.

"Shut up Dobe are you trying to give away our position to every person out there that may want to kill us." Sasuke hissed, and let go of Naruto when he was sure that Naruto wouldn't go on a yelling spree. Well he was right Naruto didn't start yelling he started screaming.

"GOOD LET THEM COME BESIDES THEY DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU GUYS IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!!!" Naruto screamed, mad as hell at the change in attitude from his teammates.

"Oh god Naruto get over yourself, we know what you are now so quit acting like your all that." Sakura hissed from her place on Sasuke's arm.

"Oh really Sa-ku-ra, then what am I then." Naruto hissed right back; his day had gone from bad to worse to shoot me now I can't take it. And he was going to let them know, he knew their view points now no need to hold up his mask anymore.

"You're a little boy who only got to his place as a ninja by cheating where as other NORMAL people had to work their asses off to get where they are now." Sakura stated, waiting for Sasuke to agree with her again.

"I cheated huh? Okay then, I'm going to bed." Naruto said, to tired now to argue with Sakura and he didn't want the person who meant the most to him to state his opinions of him at the moment, maybe in the morning he'll listen at least then he'll have his mask up and better then before.

(So what should I do?

Just lay next to you

As though I'm unaffected)

As soon as Naruto's head hit his pillow he was out and his nightmares came back. But this time with two new faces.

**Inside Naruto's dream**

Naruto stands in the middle of a circle he's had these dreams since he was four but that never stopped the words to stop hurting him. But this dream changes, for instead of just words actions are followed and it doesn't take long for Naruto to resemble something that just got the crap beat out of them.

(And who should I be

When they're touching me

As though I'm Unaffected.)

"DEMON" A voice yells along with a slash to Naruto's arm.

"MURDERER" Another voice yells, with two twin slashes across Naruto's back.

"CHEATER" Now that voice Naruto recognized and he turns his head only to have a kunai lodge right in to his right shoulder as he turns to see Sakura. And right behind her is the one person he hoped never to see in these dreams.

"Hn. So you're a demon dobe that makes sense I guess you really aren't worth my time the villagers should have killed you when they had the chance." Sasuke said, as he walked away but not before sending a kunai right into Naruto's throat killing any thing Naruto would have said to defend him self. Just as Naruto was a bout to die he was rudely shaken away.

**Back into the real world**

'KUSO come on Naruto wake up, god damn it where the hell did you get these wounds from you were only sleeping. DAMN IT WAKE UP!!!' Sasuke screamed internally, while rapidly shaking his rival and secret crush. 'Come on you can't leave me with the pink-haired psycho. Onegai wake up.' "WAKE UP DOBE!!!" Sasuke yelled, affectively waking up both Sakura and Naruto.

"WHA....OOOWWWWW!!!!" Naruto howled, from all the pain he encountered from sitting up to fast. "What the hell happened to me?" Naruto asked, as he put a hand to his shoulder only to take it back when he encountered something wet. "Wha..." Naruto stammered, 'No this can't be it was just a dream, it was just a stupid dream.' Naruto thought stunned him into silence only to feel eyes on him. "What?" Naruto snapped, still looking back and forth between his bloody hand and his lacerated shoulder.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, as he tried to pull Naruto to him so he could check out Naruto's injuries.

"N..Noth...thing" Naruto stammered, as he flinched when Sasuke's hand neared him. 'To close can't let him see the rest. All of a sudden Naruto was hit upside the head.

"Damn you Sasuke-kun was only trying to help, though why he's helping a creature like you I have no idea you're not even worthy to be seen by him."

(A Chance they'd never give

to ever want to live

the life that I am made of)

"shut up" Naruto muttered, he was in pain and listening to Sakura bitch on and on about her PRECIOUS Sasuke was not on his top ten list of things to do this morning.

"What did you say." Sakura asked, shocked that he even spoke to her in that tone let alone to her to shut up.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Naruto screamed, in Sakura's face knocking her speechless. He then proceeded to get up even though it hurt to just breath and walked over to the stream that was by their camp sight.

"Dobe..." Sasuke started to say, but was cut off.

(There's nothing left to prove,

My hearts forever true.

What is it that their afraid of

Afraid of.)

"Don't just don't, Sakura I can handle. You I need to wake up first to handle." Naruto stated, his once sparkling Ocean Blue eyes were now just a dull slate blue with no life in them, just pain and sorrow.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started, but was cut off by Sakura's screaming high-pitched voice.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!! I'M BETTER THEN YOU!!! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID DEMON THAT NO ONE WANTS AROUND!!! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE SASUKE-KUN AND MYSELF ALONG WITH THE REST OF KONOHA ALONE!!!!" Sakura yelled, as she shoved Naruto out of their campsite.

Sasuke stared at her with shock and a hell of a lot of Anger. "Sakura..." Sasuke growled.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, automatically going back to her sugary sweet gag me with a spoon personality she used on him.

"If you touch him one more time I will kill you." Sasuke said, as he went over to a terrified Naruto, and helped him stand up and grabbed his first aid kit and left the area to go to the stream, which was Naruto's original destination.

Sakura being her graceful self just fell to the ground staring after Sasuke's departing form. "What did I do?" Sakura asked, with tears in her eyes. "I just want us to be together is that so much to ask." Sakura muttered, "I love you and you don't even care." With that said Sakura burst into tears cradling her head between her arms supported on her knees while slowly rocking her self back and forth.

With Sasuke and Naruto

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it"

"Because you don't deserve that."

"She's Right you know."

"How so?"

"I am a Demon."

SMACK!!!

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT THAT HURT YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!!" Naruto Screamed.

"That was for being an idiot." Sasuke stated, as he finished dressing the wound on Naruto's arm. It would need to be stitched up when they got back but he was sure Tsunade-hime could handle that with her eyes closed.

"How can I be an idiot for stating what is true?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face eyes still dead only reflecting pain and sorrow.

"Because you're not a demon. You may have the bad fortune of having one currently residing locked in your body next to your stomach, which I might add must be hell with how hungry you can get, but you are by no means a demon." Sasuke said, as he started to bandage up Naruto's back.

"Do you really think that." Naruto asked, turning his head to look at Sasuke incidentally bringing their faces so close together that his lips were lightly touching Sasuke's. Naruto was startled but didn't move, though he did like his lips, which was Sasuke's undoing.

'He had to lick his lips didn't he!' Sasuke mentally groaned to himself as he crushed his lips to Naruto's catching our pour blonde Kitsune off guard resulting in a startled squeak which Sasuke took full advantage of. 'My GOD!! He doesn't taste like Ramen, he taste like Fudge. Oh dear lord I'm addicted. Ancestors protect me.' Sasuke thought as he maneuvered Naruto skillfully into his lap. The motion though causes Naruto to snap out of his daze.

"Don't..." Naruto whispered.

"Huh?!?!" Sasuke said, head still reeling from the kiss.

"Don't use me." Naruto said, as he got up from Sasuke and rushed to the camp sight.

(Before they even saw my face,

they knew I was not the same.

And Decided I was not the one for you

For you.)

First thing Sakura noticed when Naruto came back was that one he was alone, two his face was flushed, three his lips were bruised and moist, and his hair looked like someone was running their hands through it. And when Sasuke came back right after him looking exactly the same though his hair was the same she put to and to together. Result Sakura short-circuited. Yep-even Naruto heard the pop. Too bad he didn't see the change in Sakura's eyes when she came around a few seconds later. Though there were their natural green color their was now bleeding into her eyes. Killer intent was definitely in the air. Target Uzumaki Naruto aka the Holder of Kyuubi.

TO Be Continued

Yeah I know short but hey I like it.


	2. Steamy

Hey Peoples,

This will contain a lemony lime can't decide which right now. Well yeah this story is going to suck for Naruto I love the little guy but he must suffer for a bit I don't want him to but for the story Oh I'll make it up to him, maybe let him win a lifetime supply of Ramen or something. Naruto will be strong I promise don't worry. So yeah Sakura's a major Bitch, Sasuke is a moron who really needs to get over the whole "true Shinobis show no emotion" and Naruto well he's on the road to truly finding himself, the one personality he can be without trying to make people happy.

Now on with the story

"Naruto…" Sakura growled out, apparently the sight of Naruto and Sasuke looking like they just had a huge make out fest had fused inner Sakura with outer Sakura. The Result, Hell walking the earth. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE YOU STUPID DEMON IF YOU WEREN'T MY TEAMMATE I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS RIGHT HERE AND NOW. DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" Sakura yelled, as she rushed Naruto and tackled him to the floor while starting to beat the crap out of him. "SASUKE-KUN IS MINE AND NO DUMB BLONDE ESPECIALLY A DEMON FOX IS GOING TO STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Sakura yelled, as she started to choke Naruto who just looked at her with his dead eyes.

"Get off of me." Naruto said, his voice didn't even sound as if the very essence that gives him life is being strangled out of him.

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Sakura shouted, shocked that Naruto wasn't passing out least of all flaring his arms all about.

"I said…GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU STUPID OBSESSED FREAK!!! You want Sasuke fine, take him I couldn't care less. Now remove yourself from me or I show you how much of a Demon I can be." Naruto said, he was pissed, hurt, positive that the wounds they just spent bandaging up were open again, and to have some pink haired bitch screaming at him for something that wasn't even his fault was really starting to make him mad, and no not that annoyed mad that people show when people act like asses but the mad where the person just snaps cause a build of horrible events has just occurred.(AN. Trust me its not pleasant I did that once to my sister I punched her in the eye, I am a girl just so you know. But yeah I bought her as much stuff as I could to say sorry. But believe me it's a scary sight.)

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Sakura snarled, Naruto just looked at her, waited about 30 seconds and when he saw she wasn't moving he expelled a lot of Chakra from all points kind of like the Hyuuga's Kaiten only he didn't spin but Sakura did go flying even Sasuke was pushed back with the amount of force Naruto just let off.

"Let me tell you who I am SA-KU-RA I am a person you don't want to fuck with. I tried to be nice to you, I tried to be nice to both of you. But nooooo you just had to act like the bitches you guys are. Well you know what I'm sick and fucking tired of trying to please you people. Don't you ever start to think you're better then me you stupid little pink haired twit. You may have the brains but hate to break it to you, you can't use em worth shit oh and also here's a newsflash Shikamaru's smarter then you and you wanna know why not because of his genius level IQ but because he can utilize his smarts in combat you, well lets just say you have to be the worst excuse of a Shinobi in years past and probably in the future as well. Hell Konohamaru is better then you and he's just a kid." Naruto said, laughing at Sakura's shocked expression.

"Sasuke-Kun please tell Naruto that he shouldn't go around trying to make everyone else look bad just so that he can even register on the Richter scale of GOOD shinobi's please Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said, as she draped her self on Sasuke, making Naruto's eyes flash a startling yellow color.

"Oh and another thing Sakura-bitch Sasuke's not interested especially not in some clingy, over-bearing, screeching dumbass twit like your self. Oh and he's also into guy if his past molestations of me at the river are any indication.

"Why you…."Sakura started, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Oh shove it, I've talked enough let's get back, I promised the old Hag I'd keep the Pervert-Sensei away." Naruto said, as he started to walk back down the road towards Konoha, leaving a shocked Sasuke and a steaming Sakura.

"Oh just you wait, you stupid demon." Sakura grumbled, as she started to follow Naruto while tugging a still shocked Sasuke alone, refusing to release his wrist incase Naruto tried to seduce him again seeing as that was probably what he did.

'Naruto…damn couldn't have brought down the bitch better.' Sasuke thought, and started to smirk as memories of the kiss came back into his mind. 'Ooohhh yeah definitely going to have to get him. You will be mine Naruto, I think the fox is my new favorite animal. Not to mention you're power could be what I need to destroy Itachi, screw the snake, that comes at too high of a price, the revenge wouldn't even be my own.' Sasuke thought, not taking his eyes off of Naruto's nice toned ass for a second. 'Oh yes, I hope you're as wild in the bedroom as you are in real life.' Sasuke thought, his mind starting to take a nosedive in too perverts country.

'Naruto just you wait, I'll tell everyone your secret, you'll be kicked out and when you are I'll be there to laugh at you, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned Naruto. You will learn fear.' Sakura thought, her grip on Sasuke tightening enough so that Sasuke was not only pulled out of his perverted thought, just in time to before a certain bulge in his pants became to noticeable, but as well as bring his attention that he was currently attached to a certain pink haired whore who in his just recent fantasy was roasting on a spit while he dominated Naruto.

"Let go of me." Sasuke stated, as he suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Sakura said, as she looked at Sasuke like she didn't know what was going on.

"I said let go of me." Sasuke stated again, not even bothering to look at Sakura but instead decide to watch Naruto who was currently looking at Sakura like if she didn't room the hand that was around Sasuke's wrist he would rip it off and shove it down her throat. Said appendage actually started to stroke Sasuke's arm.

"But Sasuke-Kun how will we let everyone know that we're together." Sakura tried to purr, but thankfully she failed miserably.

"Oh yes Sasuke-Kun must let all your adoring fans know that you've chosen to settle down with a twit who likes to dye her hair horrifying colors." Naruto purred, and his tone of voice sent blood rushing towards Sasuke's groin.

"Not even if she was the last female alive to restart my clan." Sasuke merely stated, and wrenched his arm away from Sakura and walked towards Naruto and grabbed said boy's collar when he started to walk past him leaving Sakura to stare at Sasuke with tears in her eyes.

"You know if you wanted to dump her you could have done it without dragging me away as well, now she'll think I'm doing naughty things to you and that I've somehow corrupted your mind with my evil demons." Naruto said, as Sasuke pulled him farther down the road out of Sakura's line of sight.

**with Sakura**

"Damn Naruto, I bet he's now doing naughty things to Sasuke-kun and has corrupted poor Sasuke-kun's mind with his evil demon powers! Don't worry Sasuke-kun your beloved Sakura will save you from that evil filth's clutches.

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**

"So why aren't you." Sasuke asked, leaning against a tree while looking down at Naruto.

"Do what?" Naruto asked, not really getting the gist of what Sasuke was saying,

"Have your wicked wicked way with me." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear as he leaned into Naruto, only stopping cause he started to nibble on Naruto's ear.

"Aahhh Sa…Sa…Sasuke what…..ooooohhh…..what are you doing….Oh god…to me." Naruto moaned, Sasuke had somehow switched places and now had Naruto up against the tree he was previously against.

"Well…seeing as how you were taking your time to respond I decided to have my wicked wicked way with you." Sasuke stated, as he started to bite, like, kiss, and suck his way down Naruto's throat.

"But…But…Don't you hate me…"Naruto got out, as he remembered the response Sasuke gave him when they found out about his current resident housed inside his body, or should he say lack there of.

"Don't be stupid…" Sasuke said, lips still pressed against Naruto's neck so the affect was quite stimulating to say the least.

"But…"Naruto managed to get out before Sasuke's lips were on his, moving in an intense heated moment. Everything Naruto was about to say left his mind as soon as Sasuke's lips met Naruto's.

"Mine." Sasuke whispered, against Naruto's lips as he paused to breath. Naruto was still trying to get his breath back and was clinging desperately to Sasuke. Something was happening to him and he didn't know what. So he did the only thing he could do. He fainted. "Oh for the love of…"Sasuke muttered, until he looked at Naruto and saw that there might be something wrong with him. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, as he started to shake Naruto, but Naruto wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. "Alright Dobe time to get you home." Sasuke said, and just as he picked up Naruto, Sakura came bursting in screaming something like 'Naruto remove your evil clutches from Sasuke-kun's mind' or something like that. "Lets Go." Sasuke said, as he took to the trees and started to sprint towards Konoha.

**1 hour later**

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!" Sasuke yelled, as he burst into Tsunade's office startling her along with the room's occupants.

"Yes Sasuke what is it." Tsunade asked, then took notice of his haggard appearance and the small bundle he was caring. "OH GOD!! What happened to Naruto?!?!?!?" Tsunade yelled, as she took Naruto and laid him down on the bed she had in her office.

"Hokage-same you have more important matters then to tend to that sleeping demon." One of the men in Tsunade's office said.

"Care to repeat that Kiro-san." Tsunade growled, as she turned around to glare at Kiro.

"Well clearly Uchiha-san needs more attention the poor boy looks like he's about to pass out at any moment." Kiro stated, clearly not caring that Tsunade was about to murder him.

"Kiro shut up." Jiriaya stated as he put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Kiro do you know of whom you are speaking about." Tsunade asked, in a sugary sweet voice.

"Yes that abomination that killed my sister and father." Kiro stated, as if it was as clear as the sun.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU STUPID JACKASS AND IF YOU EVER REFER TO HIM AS A DEMON I'LL SEAL A DEMON INSIDE OF YOU AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT GOT IT!!!" Tsunade yelled, as Jiriaya strained to hold her back.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I did not mean to offend you." Kiro said, terrified of what may happen to him if Jiriaya let go of Tsunade right then.

"Leave Kiro, I can't hold her back much longer." Jiriaya ordered, strain clearly heard in his voice. He didn't need to tell Kiro twice he was gone before Jiriaya even finished. "Well that worked well." Jiriaya remarked, as Tsunade calmed down enough to let go but that didn't mean that Jiriaya was going to let go.

"Jiriaya you can let go of me now." Tsunade said, but all Jiriaya did was tighten his hold on her.

"But I love it when you're in my arms." Jiriaya said, squeezing Tsunade's waist just for emphasis.

"That may be true you idiot but we do have an audience and as well as I love kicking the crap out of you my little brother needs my attention more." Tsunade said, as she elbowed Jiriaya in the face.

"Alright, alright no need to get violent." Jiriaya said, then turned towards Sasuke. "Now dear boy you will tell me what happened to my precious student or so help me god you will find out why I'm one of the legendary Sennin." Jiriaya said, as Sasuke just looked at him with fear, just then Sakura burst in breathing wildly looking for Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!! You're alright!" Sakura yelled, as she latched onto Sasuke. "I had thought that, that evil demon had gotten to you but I see that even with a demon inside of him you are still the strongest." Sakura gushed, pressing herself even closer to Sasuke who was currently resisting the urge to take a kunai and slit her throat with it.

"What did you just call my brother." Tsunade asked, as she continued to check over Naruto.

"I called him an Evil Demon, honestly Hokage-sama how can you let the wild animal run around on guarded. He could have gone insane and hurt poor Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, batting her eyes at Sasuke who was hovering over Naruto and restraining himself from introducing Sakura to the world of pain and torture.

"Jiriaya" Tsunade said, to the man glaring at Sakura in the corner.

"Yes Tsunade." Jiriaya asked, trying to dispel the mini rasengan that just formed in his hand in his anger.

"Will you please escort Ms. Haruno outside of the building and have a word with her on how to treat people with respect especially when their the ones that sacrificed their lives for her to live happily." Tsunade asked, brushing the hair away from Naruto's face.

"Of course, Ms. Haruno if you will please follow me." Jiriaya said, and when he saw that Sakura was about to protest. "Now Ms. Haruno I would like to get this over with as fast as I can and return to my other star students side so if you will please move your ass and get over Sasuke right now." Jiriaya said, with an edge to his voice that left no room for objection.

"Okay." Sakura muttered, embarrassed that she was being kicked out of the Hokage's office. She then left with Jiriaya following her making motions that he would kill her if she doesn't stop bashing on Naruto.

"That bitch is not allowed in this office except to get her missions or if she is coming here to formally apologize to my brother." Tsunade said, activating a special Jutsu on the Hokage office which would bar anyone from entering unless for a certain reason. But that jutsu only goes so far, if one knows how to crack it they can break in easily.

**In Naruto's mind**

"Ugh…where am I, what's going on. Oh shit Sasuke kissed me again." Naruto muttered, then looked up only to find himself looking up at a familiar looking pair of Gates with a spiraling seal identical to the one on his stomach.

"I was wondering when you would get here brat." A voice muttered, from inside the cage.

"Oi! Kyuubi-sama why'd you bring me here?" Naruto questioned, the great demon that appeared in front of him.

"Have you noticed anything unusual going on kit, certain feelings or needs?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto just looked at the demon like it was crazy.

"Yeah do you know why?" Naruto asked, trying to see if he can get some help on what's wrong with him.

"One question before I answer your question, kit do you think I'm male or female?" Kyuubi asked, anticipating Naruto's answer with a knowing smile.

"Aahhh, male?" Naruto responded, scratching his head not getting the reason for that particular question.

"I'm actually female Naruto." Kyuubi responded its voice suddenly dropping to a low purring croon.

"WHAT!!!!" Naruto yelled shocked especially when the seal on his cage started to break. "What what's going on Kyuubi what are you doing." Naruto yelled, not sure what was going on.

"The seal was made for a male demon, you silly humans thought that males were the strongest hate to break it but females were just as equally strong sometimes more so but hey that's in every species." Kyuubi said, when she finished the seal completely broke. Naruto braced himself for the backlash of power that's sure to erase his existence then. "Naruto…why are you cringing?" Kyuubi asked as she padded towards Naruto's stiff form and proceeded to lick his face.

"Huh? But Kyuubi aren't you going to take over my body and go back to destroying Konoha like you did before you were sealed." Naruto asked, as Kyuubi curled herself around his body.

"Naruto did you know why I attacked Konoha." Kyuubi asked, as she continued to like Naruto's face and neck.

"N…no…" Naruto breathed, he was feeling funny sensations in his stomach from Kyuubi's actions.

"Did you know that demons have a mate that they stay with for all eternity." Kyuubi said, as she continued to nuzzle Naruto.

"No…"Naruto said, trying really hard to follow what Kyuubi was saying but what she was doing was making his mind go fuzzy.

"Well they do, and guess what it wasn't my intentions to attack Konoha I felt the presence of my mate here, but as soon as you're Shinobi saw me they launched and attack. Sheesh those fools you would think if you see a demon coming in peace you would greet it with peace not deadly jutsus. Oh well, I found my mate only to find that there was something funny going on." Kyuubi said, as her body started to morph from being in a fox form to that of a girl only a little bit older then Naruto.

"Something funny…" Naruto breathed, as he felt a mouth latch onto his neck.

"Mmhhmm. I found that I had two mates, well two parts that would make up one mate. And wouldn't you know it, I would be sealed in one part of my mate." Kyuubi grinned, as she said that last part, and started trailing her hands up and down Naruto's sides.

"Okay now that that's all sorted out what about my feelings towards Sasuke." Naruto moaned, as Kyuubi's hands scratched his back.

"Well one thing I should tell you before I answer your question is is that during part of the sealing process the fourth unintentionally altered your genetic makeup." Kyuubi said, as she started to unbutton Naruto's shirt.

"Wait! I'm not a girl so why should I have make-up?" Naruto asked, brain still really foggy from what Kyuubi was doing.

"Not that kind of Make up you idiot, but the kind that decides things like your hair or eye color. Now what he altered actually transformed parts of you into that of a demon so I guess you could call your self a Hanyou, but you now also feel the pull of having a mate but in your case you also feel the pull of you other half." Kyuubi said, taking on of Naruto's nipples into her mouth and swirled it around lightly nipping on it from time to time.

"Oh god." Naruto moaned as he felt himself going weak in the knees and started to fall to the floor. "But…but…" Naruto started, not quite sure on how to finish his question.

"How do I know that I'm your mate, well for one thing if I wasn't you would be feeling very angry right now, same goes for Sasuke, don't worry not that the seal is broken I can have my own body, now where was I oh yes." Kyuubi crooned, as her hand that had been gently caressing Naruto's stomach now darted into Naruto's pants.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Naruto yelled, as he felt himself being pumped by Kyuubi's skilled hands.

"Oh it gets better, but I'd prefer to do that in an actually body." Kyuubi said, as she then proceeded to plunder Naruto's mouth. Continuing in this manner Naruto soon lost himself in a haze of passion that had been following him ever since Sasuke kissed him.

**Back in Tsunade's office**

"Sasuke I need you to tell me exactly what happened on your mission." Tsuande asked, as she continued to wipe away the sweat that had formed on Naruto's forehead.

"We transported the villager to his destination safely but when we got there we were attacked. Apparently this group had already killed the villager's family including one of his daughters. Well we killed off the group of bandits but then the man went crazy. He started pointing at Naruto like it was his fault his family was dead. He then started going on about how Naruto was the Kyuubi, we didn't believe it at first but when we saw the seal on his stomach where his shirt had ripped we started to see that it was true. After that we just left, our mission was done and Naruto was being blamed for something he had no control over." Sasuke said, his hands started to squeeze the hand of Naruto's that they currently held, he then went further into depth of the fight, and what happened on the way home. "I didn't say anything, I didn't care he was still the loud mouth Dobe that helped bring me back from Orochimaru's clutches. But Sakura, she changed, I knew she didn't like Naruto but this was to the extreme before she pulled her punches a little now when ever she would hit Naruto it would be full force if it wasn't from Naruto's ability to take a beating I don't think him being passed out would be the majority of our problems. Why did Sakura act like that Tsunade-hime, she wouldn't stop calling him a demon. He's not a demon and god damn it, if she thinks I'm going to let her get away with treating him like this. He's my best friend, does she honestly think I'd turn on him knowing that he had his chance for a normal life taken away before he could even fight for it. She's more of an idiot then I originally thought." Sasuke said, wishing he could show more affection for Naruto but wasn't sure how Tsunade would take it.

"Sasuke are you sure your telling me everything. Cause as I see it some of these wounds don't add up to your story." Tsunade said, gesturing to Naruto's lacerated shoulder.

"Yeah, when we went to sleep last night Naruto had a nightmare, when I woke him up he had all these wounds on him, it was odd, really, really odd." Sasuke said, giving into the urge and brushed Naruto's bangs back from his face.

Tsunade smiled knowingly "Alright but seeing as I can't see anything life threatening you are going to be in charge of him. You both are going to be on vacation for the next two months. And no arguing Sasuke I've seen how you both work your selves into the grounds, plus Naruto needs this, no doubt Sakura will go and tell everyone about Naruto's pass, I know the majority will stand by him, but the ones who don't know Naruto may lead an attack on him." Tsunade said, as she continued to check over her adopted little brother. All of a sudden the seal on Naruto's stomach flared up then disappeared. "WHAT!?!?!" Tsunade shouted, checking over Naruto, nothing else had changed except for the seal, Kyuubi's power even remained where it was. After Fifteen minutes of continues analyzing Tsunade realized that she wouldn't be able to figure out what happened till Naruto woke up. "Sasuke take Naruto back to your house, do not leave it for the next two months unless it is to report to me on any changes in Naruto's health or attitude or if it is to get food. God knows I don't think you could keep enough Ramen stocked in that house to appease that boy." Tsunade muttered, as she sent Sasuke home with a slumbering Naruto cradled once again in his arms.

"Come on Dobe lets get you home." Sasuke murmured, as he took to the trees towards his house.

**At Sasuke's House**

"Now where to put you." Sasuke said, as he moved through his house, he had sold the Uchiha Manor years ago, to many memories, and now had a fairly large four bedroom house.

"Sa…Sasu…Ke…" Naruto murmured, from within Sasuke's grasp.

"NARUTO!!! Are you alright what happened." Sasuke asked, as he finally got to the bedroom that was right by his.

"Sasuke what? What's going on?" Naruto asked, as he was placed on a bed.

"Tsuande put us on house arrest for the next two months, sorry dobe you're stuck with me." Sasuke said, as he noticed that Naruto was nodding off again.

"Hmmm…well she'll be happy to hear that." Naruto muttered eyes starting to slide close until they snapped open this time any signs of tiredness were erased with in an instant, and an almost predatory look crossed Naruto's face. "Oh Sasuke…" Naruto purred, propping himself up, into a more comfortable position and started to crawl towards Sasuke on the bed.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke asked, trying very hard not to notice the very sexy looking blonde in front of him.

"I still owe you for what you did in the forest." Naruto growled, as he grabbed Sasuke and through him on the bed next to him and got up to straddle him.

"Huh?!?!?" Sasuke barely got out before he felt a very soft buy firm mouth attach to his.

"I know something you don't know." Naruto murmured, as he started to kiss and lick his way down Sasuke's throat earning pleased moans and groans in response.

"Oh…what is that." Sasuke breathed as Naruto latched onto his throat in a spot that sent blood rushing right to his groin.

"Oh something that I think will make you very, very, VERY HAPPY!" Naruto said punctuating each very with a grind of his hips to Sasuke's.

"OH god!" Sasuke cried, as he flipped their positions and started to pound into Naruto through their clothes. "Oh god." Sasuke cried again as he found release on one particular thrust.

"Him…." Naruto purred, as he once again flipped their positions so that he was snuggled up on Sasuke's chest. Hey being 5'6 when your new boy friend is 6'3 is definitely a plus.

"So…what were you mentioning before we…" Sasuke said, as he pressed Naruto closer to him to start biting on his neck.

"Oh well you know how I'm a demon. OUCH SASUKE THAT HURT!" Naruto cried, as Sasuke bit a little extra hard on his neck when he heard that one statement. "Okay okay, you know how I have a demon sealed in me, well I know why she attacked Konoha and it has to do with us." Naruto said, as Sasuke sat up so that his back was leaning against the head board on his bed with Naruto once again straddling him.

"And what may that be." Sasuke said, as he continued to his ministrations on Naruto's neck and started to remove the blonde's shirt.

"That Kyuubi is actually is a girl for one, and that we're her mate." Naruto moaned, as Sasuke's hands trailed up and down his chest.

"Oh really, anything else." Sasuke said, as he bent down to take one of Naruto's nipples in his mouth.

"Only that she no longer is bound to me and wants to meet her." Naruto moaned at the combined feel of Sasuke's mouth and hands on his body.

"Okay as long as she doesn't try to hurt you." Sasuke said, not really paying attention more concerned with the blond beauty laying wantonly in his arms.

"So nice to see the party has started without me." A female voice said beside Sasuke as he felt another presence straddle him and start to caress his face. When Sasuke looked up he was met with a pair of startling red eyes with slits framed by flaming red hair that was tipped with black. All in all the girl that was currently doing naughty things to Naruto's neck was extremely hot and the picture of her with Naruto was extremely turning Naruto on.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto arched in the girls grasp pressing his groin into closer contact with Sasuke's.

"I am Kyuubi, and a very, very sexually frustrated demon who needs the attention of her mates very, very soon." Kyuubi stated, as she positioned her self between Sasuke and Naruto so that Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap and Kyuubi was sitting on Naruto's lap.

"Okay then…and I know you won't hurt Naruto how." Sasuke stated, but his questioned was answer with Kyuubi's further actions.

"Because would I give him a lap dance if I intended to kill him. Oh no you silly hunk, I plan to keep you two alive for a very, very long time." Kyuubi said, arching her body so that she pressed down on Naruto and twisting her neck to kiss Sasuke. What followed was a big mass of passionate sex and by the end of the night Kyuubi was no longer sexually frustrated.

That's all for right now folks, sorry no sex scene but there will be one in the next chapter. Just tell me whom you want it between. Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto and Kyuubi, all three, or Sasuke being seduced by Kyuubi.


	3. Oooohhh Sasuke likes Naruto tied up

Hi Peoples,

Back for the third chapter in Unaffected. I was added to someone's favorites list I was so happy. Okay so from the reviews I've gotten the lemon will be a Sasu-Naru with a little Seducing or voyeurism on Kyuubi's part haven't decide you'll find out when I get there. Well thank you to all who reviewed they mean a lot. I don't thrive on reviews it's just nice to know people read and like my story, so um thanks.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning the first thing he felt was an extreme content feeling he hadn't felt since he found out that he like Naruto. So he was a little shocked when he turned his head to the side to see said boy curled up on his side snuggled next to Sasuke, but what really shocked his mind into the world of Awakening was the pale arm that was wrapped around Naruto and the locks of red hair tipped with black that are draped across Naruto's chest. "Um…okay?" Sasuke said, especially when he noticed the state of dress they were all in or should he say lack there of. "HOLY SHIT!!!" Sasuke yelled, as he jumped and promptly fell out of bed onto his butt.

"Huh?…Sasuke?…What are you doing on the floor?" Naruto asked, as his head peered over the bed. "Come back to bed I'm still tired." Naruto said, as he pulled Sasuke back onto the bed with a surprising display of strength.

"Yes Sasuke come back to bed." A female voice called from Naruto's side, as the owner to the arm and hair that draped over his Naruto's body emerged.

"Who the hell are you?!?!?" Sasuke stated, not fighting Naruto who was once again positioned on top of Sasuke, straddling his hip and making slight rotating movement. "And Naruto stop that or I won't be responsible for what I will do next." Sasuke said, as he placed his hands on Naruto's hips forcing said boy to stop in his movements but that didn't mean Naruto didn't have any movement in fact the constant moving pressure on Sasuke's groin was almost to much for the raven haired boy to stand. "Oh god." Sasuke murmured, as he started to thrust up to meet his blonde haired angels movements.

"I figure this would be a better wake up call." Naruto uttered, as he put more attention into his works, not quite sure what he was doing only knowing that it felt really, really good.

"Don't….Don't stop." Sasuke said, as Naruto picked up speed.

"Oh yes boys don't stop." Kyuubi's voice, called from beside them, snapping Sasuke back to reality.

"Naruto who is she?" Sasuke asked, Naruto and forced the blonde to stop moving.

"She's Kyuubi." Naruto said, looking away not sure what Sasuke would do.

"Come again." Sasuke asked, not quite grasping what he just heard, vaguely he remembered being told this last night.

"Oh please do, it's always interesting to watch." Kyuubi purred, as she positioned Sasuke's upper-body to lean up against her waist, so that if she wanted to she could just position herself on top of him and oh the pleasure he would bring.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asked, breathing in the heady scent of cinnamon and sex that Kyuubi was emitting.

"Because we Demons don't abandon our mates after a quick fuck." Kyuubi muttered as she pulled Naruto down for a kiss, who during said kiss started to pick up his previous actions.

"Oh god Naruto!" Sasuke moaned, as Naruto put much more force into these thrust so that both boy's erections were pumping up against each other's. "Don't stop…oh god…don't stop!" Sasuke cried, as he started to meet the thrust.

Kyuubi seeing that the boys were nearing release moved above Sasuke so that she was positioned right above Sasuke's face, and continued to soundly kiss Naruto as well as fondle his chest.

Sasuke seeing what was above him latched on with a fervor he never knew he had in him. There was just something about having Naruto on top of him as well as Kyuubi that seemed right, right down to the very core of his being and damn if he wasn't going to go with the flow.

With Naruto grinding on Sasuke, and being soundly kissed by Kyuubi, and Sasuke tongue fucking Kyuubi, all were going to spiral down the road of pleasure together and damn if Kyuubi wasn't a happy fox with how well her mates were taking the news. The last time a human was a demons mate the human killed herself and she herself gets two.

**Two hours later and some very sexually satisfied beings**

"So why have you chosen now to show your self, seeing as you could always brake the seal." Sasuke asked, as Naruto curled up on his lap while stroking Kyuubi's hair whose head was in Naruto's lap all where resting on a couch in Sasuke's living room.

"Yeah and why am I the short one in this relation ship." Naruto whined, seeing as he was 5'6 and Kyuubi was 5'9.

"I didn't brake the seal cause I wanted Naruto's trust, do you know how paranoid this boy was when we first met when he was trying to summon gambuta geeze it was nearly comical. And you're short because you're vertically challenged, and this is my natural height so sorry you're out of luck.

"Damn IT!!!" Naruto yelled, only to have Sasuke whap him upside the head. "OWWW!!! What did you do that for?!?!" Naruto yelled, while removing one of his hands from Kyuubi's hair to rub his head.

"Because you should watch you mouth and because it's an extreme turn on." Sasuke said, as he pulled Naruto into a bruising kiss. Said Kiss lasted for a couple more minutes only stopping when they started to squish Kyuubi to get closer to each other.

"HEY! I'm still down here you know." Kyuubi pouted, as she pushed her self away from Naruto's and Sasuke's hot make out session. "Fine be that way I need to go back to my cage anyway I'm tired." Kyuubi said, as she disappeared and a seal almost like the one before only missing a few markings became prominent on Naruto's stomach.

"What did she just do?" Sasuke asked, drawing the seal with his finger.

"She went back to where she was before." Naruto breathed, loving the feel of Sasuke's finger on his stomach. "I'm hungry." Naruto suddenly whined when his stomach started to grumble.

"I could always fill you up." Sasuke breathed, as he started to kiss Naruto's neck. Unfortunately for Sasuke Naruto would not be deterred from his precious Ramen.

"Uh Un Sasuke I want Ramen, and I want it now." Naruto demanded, then got an evil look in his eyes. "Or no more lap dances for you, or at least I think that's what Kyuubi called them." Naruto stated, trying to remember the correct terminology Kyuubi had used describing their past actions.

"No you got it right, come on lets feed you." Sasuke said, as Naruto jumped out of his lap and ran to the kitchen only to run back in. "What now Dobe?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto looked at the floor and shuffled his feet.

"Um…I don't know where…the um…. The kitchen is." Naruto stuttered, looking very embarrassed.

"Come on you, plus I don't trust you in my kitchen you might blow something up." Sasuke said, as he affectionately ruffled Naruto's head.

"OKAY!!! Hey wait! DID YOU JUST INSULT ME!!!!" Naruto yelled, as he chased after Sasuke who had run off seeing as Naruto would take a second or two too figure out he was just insulted.

"So what if I did?" Sasuke laughed, as he ran into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a pack of Miso Ramen knowing it was Naruto's favorite.

"Ahhh no fair you can't hold the ramen hostage." Naruto whined, as he stood on his tiptoes trying to get at the ramen currently being held within Sasuke's grasp. "Oh come on Sasuke don't be mean I want my ramen and I'm hungry!" Naruto cried, now hoping on his toes trying to get the ramen but Sasuke just held it up higher and even put a hand on Naruto's head to stunt the jumps.

"Ah, ah ahhh, if you want it you're going to have to do something for me." Sasuke said, as he drooped the ramen a little but it was still out of Naruto's grabbing range.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked, his eyes following the ramen package swing back and forth ready to catch it if it falls.

"Well…." Sasuke said, stretching his response as Naruto started to get impatient.

"WELL YOU JUST GIVE ME MY RAMEN!!!!" Naruto yelled, as he jumped for the ramen again.

"Alright, alright I'll give you the ramen if you promise to do exactly what I tell you to do later. Deal?" Sasuke asked, and evil glint resting in his eyes.

If Naruto had been paying attention it would be like a big red flag screaming "DANGER, DANGER WILL ROBINSON DANGER!!!" but sadly all Naruto saw was his precious ramen.

"DEAL!!!" Naruto cried, happy now that he got his precious ramen.

"Okay just remember what our deal was." Sasuke said, as he sauntered out of the room, as Naruto's eyes followed his ass leave the room.

"Um…what did I just agree to?" Naruto asked, confused now that his mind had time to process what Sasuke just said. "Ah who cares it's ramen time!" Naruto said, and went about the next three minutes to prepare his beloved ramen, when it was done and he had his fill he went searching for Sasuke, whom he found was in the bathroom and was then promptly told to go watch TV. or find someway to entertain himself.

**3 hours later of mind numbing television**

"SASUKE!!! Where did you go! I'm bored!" Naruto shouted, as he walked down the hall, Kyuubi was still sleeping in her cage and wasn't too keen on leaving it anytime soon.

"IN MY ROOM DOBE!!!!" Sasuke shouted, and Naruto followed the sound to what he figure was Sasuke's room and proceeded to enter said domain curious clouding his mind for him to notice the faint smell of leather.

**CAUTION THIS IS A LEMON ALL GOOD LITTLE KIDDIES SKIP IF NOT CONTINUE**

"Um…Sasuke I'm bored….." Naruto said, trailing off as he noticed first the room, which everything was either black or crimson red. Then he turned when he heard the crinkle of leather and found Sasuke decked out in hot leather pants that look like he was poured into them, a pair of Handcuffs glittered in his hand with another pair strapped to his waist, a ridding crop was also held in his other hand. "Um…Sasuke?" Naruto asked, backing away from the vision in leather unconsciously backing towards the bed. He was to busy trying not to get a nose bleed that he never noticed the satisfied evil gleam in Sasuke's eyes.

"Now, now Naruto, have you forgotten our little deal so soon. Oh no, no, no, not when I've been waiting to do this for a long, long time." Sasuke said, as he stalked Naruto. For every step Sasuke took Naruto took two, which brought him to the bed fairly quickly. And before Naruto could utter a single word Sasuke had tackled him onto the bed and had hand cuffed both hands to the headboard on the bed.

"SASUKE!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Naruto yelled, not quite sure what was going on.

"You my little fox kit, are now mine to do with as I please for the rest of the day, that was our agreement and if I remember quickly your nindo is to never go back on your word." Sasuke said, as he took out a kunai from god knows where and started to slice Naruto's shirt off one inch at a time.

"What?!?!? I don't remember that." Naruto stated, arching his back when Sasuke brought the flat end of the blade over a very sensitive nipple.

"Oh you don't well I'll just have to remind you then won't eye. Lets see, the kitchen, with the ramen pack." Sasuke muttered as he finished cutting off Naruto's shirt.

"Oh…" Naruto murmured, though from pleasure, or acceptance Sasuke couldn't tale nor did he care, all he knew was that he had a very large problem occurring in his pants and said pants weren't making it any easier.

"Do you know what you do to me kit." Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear, making sure to nip, suckle and blow on the sensitive appendage.

"NoooOOOOHHHH." Naruto moaned, trying to turn his face towards Sasuke really wanting to be kissed again.

"Why don't I show you then." Sasuke muttered, as he then proceeded to slice off Naruto's pants with a few quick clean strokes.

"Sasuke what are you going to do?" Naruto asked, a little intimidated now that he was completely nude where as Sasuke still had all his clothes on or at least still had the leather pants on.

"I'm going to dominate you like I've always wanted to do. I'm going to make you scream my name. And you will know what it feels like to be wanted." Sasuke said, in Naruto's ear, his mouth was so close that it brushed against the ear with every word spoken.

All Naruto could do was moan, those words mixed with that husk tone had taken away any fight Naruto had, and all that was left was a deep lust that could only be satisfied by the person that awakened it. "Sasuke I…I…need…" Naruto stammered, not quite sure what he needed, only knowing that Sasuke could give it to him.

"Shhh…let me do all the work." Sasuke murmured, as he trailed on hand down Naruto's neck only pausing to rub at a very sensitive nerve cloister in Naruto's neck, then to trail down and started to play with Naruto's nipples till there were nice and hard like pebbles. "Leave everything to me." Sasuke said, as he took one nipple in hand and started to twirl it around with his tongue only to pause as he lightly bit on it or to blow cool air on it.

Naruto was reduced to a writhing mass of Jell-O, all he knew was that he wanted Sasuke to go lower. "Ughn Sa..Su…Sasuke go lower." Naruto got out, and let out a loud moan when Sasuke got to Naruto's seal and started to trace over the patterns with his tongue.

"Mmmm better." Sasuke said, as he kissed the seal.

"N..nn…nooo…Lower!" Naruto gasped, as Sasuke finally moved his head to that one area that needed the most attention.

When Sasuke heard Naruto gasp, he put his best effort to bringing his tiny lover as much pleasure as possible. He first licked the pre-cum off the tip of Naruto's man hood and then bobbed his head. Alternating between sucking, blowing, and licking his tongue up and down the shaft following the pulsing vein that was like a metronome to Sasuke. Up down Up down. This rhythm stayed the same until Sasuke decided that Naruto was ready for more, quickly shed the leather pants he was wearing and found the tube of lubricant he had hidden under the mattress. "Naruto love this will feel weird just don't clench." Sasuke said, still pressing light kisses to Naruto's lower half, mostly on his inner thighs considering Naruto made the most delicious little noises when this occurred. Not to mention he was straining pretty hard against those handcuffs. Sasuke then lubed up three of his fingers and started to circle Naruto's ass hole. In went one digit with only a slight clench which soon went away as soon as Sasuke started moving, when he hit Naruto's prostate though the blonde boy arched into the finger so much Sasuke was worried he was going to break his back. Sasuke continued his ministrations until he had all three fingers pumping in and out of Naruto, when Sasuke though he was ready he lubed him self up, and started to push in. Naruto stiffened after first when Sasuke came in all the way up to the hilt but relaxed as soon as Sasuke started to move, each thrust hit Naruto's prostate dead on and soon the boys were rocking so hard the bed was shaking, Sasuke never knew Naruto could feel this good, the sweet tightness was to much and when Naruto came it sent Sasuke spiraling over the edge.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed, as he felt his world go white, as a sense of completion he never knew existed filled his entire body.

Sasuke was in no better state he was still shallowly pumping but he was also spent and riding the ways of climax. What startled them out of it was a clapping sound from the side and a giggling insane laughter that filled the room.

"Excellent boys, this is sure to bring me a fortune from that old pervert. He said he wanted to try a Shonen Ai themed Come, Come Paradise book." Kyuubi smirked, laughing at her mates's shocked expressions.

"You show him that and now sex for you." Sasuke growled, as Naruto just stifled a laugh. "And what is so funny." Sasuke asked, when he noticed that Naruto was shacking with suppressed mirth.

"Just how funny it is that Kyuubi-chan is a voyeur." Naruto giggled, making Kyuubi have the decency to blush.

"Well….it's…well Oh come on you two are just two hot for me not to watch I mean damn, I nearly came right in my pants taping you two and I didn't even do anything." Kyuubi said, trying to defend herself but couldn't help but laugh, as her mates laughed her expense. "Oh fine laugh it up, but I want my turn." Kyuubi said, as she shed her clothes and jumped into bed. "WHOSE FIRST!!!" Kyuubi yelled, as Naruto and Sasuke tackled her.

Finished, hope you all like it and vote for next times lemon. Laters.


End file.
